Elemental Masters
}} The Elemental Masters are warriors who have mastered the various elements in the island of Ninjago. The First Elemental Masters originally served as guardians to the First Spinjitzu Master, and their powers have been passed down for over a hundred generations (over two thousand years),https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/776430715814682624 so that the elemental powers could continue to be used to protect Ninjago from all evil forces. During the First Serpentine War, the Elemental Masters of the era formed an alliance to protect the citizens from the Serpentine. However, thanks to Chen's careful manipulation, they became divided and were scattered across the world for years. Ironically, it was Chen's Tournament of Elements that brought their descendants together to form a new Elemental Alliance against the threat of the Anacondrai Cultists. When Clouse freed Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn, the deceptive Djinn sought revenge on the Ninja for the destruction of his home realm. Using the Sword of Souls, Nadakhan imprisoned all the Elemental Masters in the weapon,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789170508860235776 except Jay, Nya, and Skylor, who fought against the Sky Pirates. Jay eventually made his final wish, which reversed all the recent events, causing the Elemental Masters to be freed from the Sword of Souls. As of Season 9, most of the Elemental Masters from the fourth season returned to help fight the Sons of Garmadon and Garmadon himself by joining Lloyd and Nya's Resistance to save Ninjago. Succession An Elemental Master's power is passed down from parent to child. If the parents are both Elemental Masters, the child is either born with one or the other of the parents' powers. When a child inherits their parent's power, the parent loses their element.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/923794925233242112 For the most part, there cannot be two masters of an element at once, the one known exception being the Time Twins, twin brothers. If twins are born to an Elemental Master, both children might inherit the element, but the powers are split between the two. It is also possible for an Elemental Master to willingly pass their power to someone who is not their descendant, as the former Master of Ice gave his powers to Zane, a Nindroid. Those related to the First Spinjitzu Master appear to not lose their powers upon their children gaining theirs, as Lloyd and Garmadon have powers at the same time. Their powers are not truly "elements," nor are they Elemental Masters in the same sense the others are. Elemental Essence Powers Golden Power Golden Power is related to the powers of Creation, originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is the opposite of Darkness. It is usually seen as an stronger form of Creation and Energy, and is thus a combination of all the main elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Ice). Unlike Creation, the Golden Power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, and making "constructs" that appear to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Although, the user is also able to create and control large amounts of the four main elements. Its Spinjitzu is bright gold, it is associated with the color gold, and corresponds with the Golden Dragon. Unlike Lloyd, Master Wu and Garmadon aren't able to use the Golden Power, as their powers are not as refined as his. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (Formerly) *The Overlord (As the Golden Master; Formerly) Creation Creation is the opposite of Destruction, and is one of the remaining essences of the First Spinjitzu Master. Its Spinjitzu is a dull gold (as opposed to Golden Power's brighter gold Spinjitzu), which is the color it is associated with, and corresponds with the Elemental Creation Dragon. It is composed of four of the six main elements (Earth, Fire, Ice, and Lightning). It can also grant the power of Materiokinesis, giving the user the ability to create and manipulate both organic and inorganic matter, and using it for multiple purposes or as Master Wu said while describing the Tornado of Creation, "create something, out of nothing." As demonstrated with the Tornado of Creation, the Ninja creating things like a massive ferris wheel, a gigantic slingshot, and the Ultra Sonic Raider. Also, the user is able to manipulate the four main elements, due to creation being composed of them. *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu **Garmadon (with True Potential) Energy Energy is one of the most powerful elements in Ninjago and is one of the remaining essences of the First Spinjitzu Master.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/801895575788617729 It is the element with the most potential, as its master is destined to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. It grants the user Ergokinesis, manifesting itself as the color green. It allows the user to shoot powerful energy projections, create an energy force field (Elemental Shield), summon an energy motorcycle, and enhance the energy of objects (turning them green on occasions). Its Spinjitzu is green, and corresponds with the Elemental Energy Dragon. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Darkness Darkness is the opposite of Golden Power (in some cases it represents evil and shadow). It corresponds with The Overlord and the Island of Darkness, and is associated with the color dark purple. It allows the user to control/manipulate darkness (shadow), to shoot powerful purple blasts, propel themselves forward (often through the air), and to create a field of absolute darkness. A form of it made up The Great Devourer's venom, which then coursed through Garmadon's veins, corrupting him. *The Overlord Destruction Destruction is the opposite of Creation. It is an essence of the First Spinjitzu Master and is composed of the four main elements and possibly influenced by Darkness. It is the opposite of Creation and is purple in coloration. It gives the user control over destructive energy, and mastery over dark magic. *Oni **Mistaké **The Omega **First Spinjitzu Master ***Garmadon Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, and Elements Main Elements Fire Fire is one of the Elements of Creation and one of the main elements. Its Spinjitzu is orange and red, it corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. It can grant the power of Pyrokinesis, allowing the user to shoot fireballs, propel them upward, and melt matter, like the element of Ice. *First Elemental Master of Fire **Over a hundred generations ***Ray ****Kai Ice Ice is one of the Elements of Creation and one of the main elements. Its Spinjitzu is light blue and white, corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can grant the power of cryokinesis, allowing the user to freeze enemies solid, create strong ice constructs (like escape routes), or extinguish fire. *First Elemental Master of Ice **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Ice (Serpentine War) ****Zane Lightning Lightning is one of the Elements of Creation and one of the main elements. It is the element of electricity—with some ties to wind as well—and it is generally associated with the color blue. Lightning has blue Spinjitzu and corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can power and sometimes overload electrical devices/systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Over a hundred generations ***Jay's Mother ****Jay Earth Earth is one of the Elements of Creation and one of the main elements. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. Earth's Spinjitzu is brown, it corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon, and it is associated with the colors brown and black. It grants the power of Geokinesis, and it can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. manipulate the dust, move the tectonic plates and generate chasm and fractures and in some cases control the sand and possibly the lava as well. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Over a hundred generations ***Cole's Grandfather ****Cole's Mother *****Cole Secondary Elements Water Water is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color light blue and related to Ice. It gives the user the powers of hydrokinesis that can allow the user to control the water, create a water shield and spheres, blast water, and generate tidal waves. *First Elemental Master of Water **Over a hundred generations ***Maya ****Nya Metal Metal is a secondary element in Ninjago. It is related to Earth (the metal is found in the earth), associated with the color silver. The user can use it to become entirely metal, increasing their resistance to attacks and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form, and also augments his or her height slightly. *First Elemental Master of Metal **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Metal ****Karlof Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago, not associated with a specific color (similarly to the spectrum of light itself). It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form, the user is able to evade attacks easily and even retreat. It can be revealed with dust. *First Elemental Master of Light **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Light (Serpentine War) ****Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color white. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to land blows of their own with great efficiency. *First Elemental Master of Speed **Over a hundred generations ***Griffin Turner's Grandfather ****Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color light gray. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is offensive, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used defensively to teleport around, avoiding hits and confusing the enemy. *First Elemental Master of Smoke **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Smoke ****Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color gray. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache, and also to control other's mind. *First Elemental Master of Mind **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Mind ****Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color maroon. It allows the user to levitate in the air, as well as move objects and people around in it. This can be used to counter projectiles, by manipulating gravity so they fly back to the caster/shooter. *First Elemental Master of Gravity **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Gravity (Serpentine War) ****Gravis Nature Nature is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color brown. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend oneself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at the user. *First Elemental Master of Nature **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Nature ****Bolobo Sound Sound is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color cyan (but is otherwise colorless). It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate one's voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Sound (Serpentine War) ****Jacob Pevsner Poison Poison is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color bright green. It is used to create poison and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Poison ****Tox Shadow Shadow is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color black. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of themselves ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. *First Elemental Master of Shadow **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Shadow (Serpentine War) ****Shade Form Form is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color purple. It allows the user to shape-shift into another human. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Over a hundred generations ***Past Elemental Master of Form ****Chamille Amber Amber is a secondary elemental power used in Ninjago, associated with the color orange. The user can copy any Elemental Master's power. This allows the user to control every element (without much experience at first), which would be useful for combat and stealth. *First Elemental Master of Amber **Over a hundred generations ***Skylor's Mother ****Skylor Wind Wind is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the color dark green. It can grant the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds, as well as creating strong wind gusts, generate powerful tornadoes, vortexes, launch blast of air, balls, burst, and able to propel using the wind itself as well. *First Elemental Master of Wind **Over a hundred generations ***Morro Time Time is a secondary element in Ninjago, associated with the colors orange/copper, green, red, and blue. With it, the user has the power of Chronokinesis, enabling them to speed up, stop, reverse, and slow down the flow of time. *First Elemental Master of Time **Over a hundred generations ***Krux ***Acronix Trivia *Many of the Elemental Masters have/will be released in sets: Tox and Paleman were released in the Ultra Agents sets; Karlof, Griffin Turner, and Skylor were released in the Tournament of Elements wave; Morro was released in the Possession wave; Shade and Ash were released in a 2017 battle pack; Acronix and Krux were released in the Hands of Time wave, and Neuro was released in a Toys R Us exclusive minifigure pack. As of now, Chamille, Bolobo, Jacob, and Gravis have not been released in sets. *It was previously unknown how Zane was an Elemental Master, him being a Nindroid without any biological connections to an Elemental Master. **Curiously, an unidentified Elemental Master, whose clothing indicates his origins are related to cold temperatures, can be seen in the flashback from "Spellbound." ***In Season 7, it is revealed that this previously unknown Elemental Master was the Master of Ice during the Serpentine War. Somehow he gave Zane his Ice, as revealed in "Snake Jaguar." *All of the main colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, grey, black and white) correspond with at least one element. **In addition, every element corresponds with at least one color (be it main or not), except for Light. *Acronix and Krux are the only Elemental Masters that had their powers stolen and banished through Time. And are the only two with the same elemental power. *Elemental Masters age differently than normal humans.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/822201475040415745 This can be observed with former Masters, Ray, Maya, and Krux. Ray and Maya appear relatively young due to having their powers for a longer time before losing them after the births of their children. Krux was stripped of his powers for over forty years, rendering him a normal human, and thus he is an old man in the present. *Some of the elements that Elemental Masters wield the Dragons. The First Spinjitzu Master was born of the Oni and the Dragons, and therefore, had both their respective powers (Destruction from the Oni, and Golden Power/Creation from the Dragons). When the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, he empowered his two sons with two of the strongest elements; his younger son, Wu, was gifted with Creation, and his older son, Garmadon, was granted Destruction. **Before his sons, he empowered a select group of humans with all the other elements he had at his disposal (i.e Poison, Metal, Fire). Firstbourne controls every element of her belowed spawn (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Wind). It is unknown why Dragons of any other elements do not exist. Gallery ElementalAlience.png|The previous generation of Elemental Masters being led by Garmadon and Wu in the Serpentine War. MoS67Time.png|Acronix and Krux before losing their powers. Screen Shot 2018-01-30 at 4.47.43 PM.png|The Elemental Masters after Krux and Acronix became lost in time. Screen Shot 2018-01-30 at 4.48.29 PM.png|"Is it just me, or are those the guys we just beat?" CP366.png|The new generation of Elemental Masters at the Tournament of Elements. ElementalDragons.png|The new generation of Elemental Masters summoning Elemental Dragons to face Chen and his army. MasterVictory.png|The new generation of Elemental Masters' victory in the Second Serpentine War. References de:Elementarmeister es:Maestros Elementales Pl:Mistrzowie Żywiołów Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Creation Category:Golden Power Category:Water Category:Energy Category:Destruction Category:Darkness Category:Metal Category:Light Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Mind Category:Nature Category:Gravity Category:Poison Category:Shadow Category:Form Category:Amber Category:Wind Category:Sound Category:Parents Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ninjago: The Realm of Shadows Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Nindroids Category:Main Elements Category:Secondary Elements Category:Imagination Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elemental Essences Category:Elemental masters Category:Previous Elemental Masters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:LEGO Universe